custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrak
"My unity has been shattered, my duty is to kill, and my destiny is unknown. This the way of the hunter."- Tyrak Tyrak is a misterious Toa Hordika of Dark-fire and is a veteran member of the Order of Mata Nui. He is also the son of Toa Lhikan and Toa Naho and is the brother of Nahla. Matoran to Toa Hordika Tyrak was a skilled Ta-matoran and was friends with Jala(Jaller) as well as a Po-matoran named Virk. When Lhikan was loseing trust with Turaga Dume(Makuta) he sent his wife and kids to Artahka to remain safe. There he had ran off from home one day and was taken by the dark hunter, Carodo, and was sold to a cloaked figure from the southern continent for weapons. The stranger plan was to pit the matoran he captured aginst each other, and whoever lived would become his apprentice. He drugged the matoran, causeing them to go berzerk. Tyrak barley survived. The stranger turned Tyrak to a toa and was forced to learn every fighting style known in history, was granted a sword and was sent to a strange temple to retreive an artifact that contained the spirit of the Elemental Lord of Fire. Tyrak found it, but for trying to steal he was fused the temples's guardian, a Jirohka and was turned into a Toa Hordika, his sword was then changed into a Dragon claw, had his kanohi permanetly attached to his face, and had some how left the island and for a short time was looking for his mother and sister. Only to learn that his mother was killed by Carodo. Tyrak swore that he would kill Carodo one day. There he went to search for his father. He was later granted membership into the OoMN. He has recently been teleported to the Southeren Continent and has faced savages, mutant rahi, and the Nuva clan itself. Powers and Tools Tyrak has the power to control a warped version of fire that is imune to the following elements. Water, Earth, Stone, Ice, Air and Shadow. Tyrak also has keen animal sences and a "healing factor" since Xeranus gave a makuta virus that gives him the kraata power of Quick-healing. He also was able to use his kanohi Predahk, mask of the Hunter. He also carries a Dragon claw to channel his elemental power and claws for slash his foes like a rahi. He is also able to "evolve" into a Jirohka about the size of a Tahtorahk. This is due to the curse that was put on him for taking the relic, which was the elemental lord of fire's warblade. His Rhotuka spinner could heat up objects to 10,000 degrees. Personality Tyrak is brave, but not "Heroic" as he would put. He dispises takeing orders and thinks that the work it takes to be a hero is a waste of time. He hates working as a team and is a "Lone wolf". He keeps to himself and believes love "is for the birds". But when he was a matoran,all he talked about being a Toa and saving the world. Now he believes in keeping his family(or whats left of it )safe. Making him the opposite of Talua. His friends call him a Vahki because of his love of hunting and the thrill he gets from a chase. Trivia Tyrak was going to, in fact, be a dark hunter Hordika this idea was troped. Tyrak was also going to be either one of Hydraxon's or Axonn's speices rather than a toa. This Idea was also troped. Tyrak is Lhikan's son because the character's creator's favorite canon character is Toa Lhikan :P. Tyrak is in a different universe than the canon universe so that is why he does not have to fight rahkshi evey day to live in Metru nui. Tyrak is LhikanRULES95's self MOC and is his favorite character to write about. Some of Tyrak's personality is inspired by the main character in "Oddworld: Stranger Wrath" *cough* Best Xbox game*cough*. Tyrak means "Dragon" in matoran language. Tyrak smokes cigars(though, he is a being a fire, so it does no harm to him)so get used to it. Appearances Deadliest MOCs(first appearance) BIONICLE Zombies Shadow of a Hero Category:Toa Hordika Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Characters